1. field of the Invention
This invention relates to a urinary device and more particularly to a urinary device for obtaining a clean stream of urine from a female. 2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many prior art devices for obtaining urine specimens from females, among which are those shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 660,388; 994,884, 2,483,079; 2,490,969; 2,640,484; 2,648,335; 2,815,511; 2,840,079; 2,844,147; 2,893,678; 2,989,052 3,072,125; 3,116,734; 3,194,238; 3,335,714; 3,351,050; 3,528,423; 3,583,388; and 3,815,581; French Pat. No. 378,760 and German Pat. No. 100,854. Other patents found in the search related to vaginal speculums -- U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,745,992 and 3,841,318; to a pessary --U.S. Pat. No. 982,996; and a toe spreader -- U.S. Pat. No. 1,305,749. Conventional clean urine catch techniques involve manually spreading and washing of the labia majora and minora, together with other adjacent and exposed parts of the female anatomy. Then the female is urged to void the urine while the labia are so spread. These techniques usually provide poor results because the spreading of the labia is unequal thus directing the urine stream to one side or the other and washing the labia with the urinary stream, or if the spreading is too pronounced the urethral orifice is distorted from its generally round condition to an eliptical shape converting the urine stream into a fan or wide spray which washes both the right and left labia as well as the other adjacent and exposed parts of the female anatomy. There are many problems with one and other of the above prior art devices, and this invention is directed toward alleviating some of the problems with some of these devices.